


The Dreams We Dream- The Ones We Love

by Tegsr52



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegsr52/pseuds/Tegsr52
Summary: Based off the HC that Crowley was Raphael before he fell. Mostly softness and discovery! Sorry if it’s not very good, it’s my first attempt at fanfic!





	1. The Falling of an Angel

He felt as if he was drowning, lungs screaming for air, he gasped willing for his lungs to fill with air that but a few moments ago he didn’t even need. His hands moved to claw at his throat, gasping for air that wasn’t there, the dull ache in his lungs becoming fully fledged sharp, hot and unbearable pain. Pain that until this point in time no one in creation had ever felt. He felt his legs give out and he fell to the ground, starting to double over with the pain that was beginning to spread from his lungs. However strong hands caught him before he hit the ground, the hands shook him gently and the angel they belonged too seemed to be calling his name. But he couldn’t hear the angel through the ringing that had begun in his ears.   
He tried to lift his head to make eye contact with the angel, but pain exploded behind his eyes and quickly expanding to encompass his whole body. Every nerve ending seamed to be on fire, the red hot pain causing his limbs to give out and he fell into the arms of the angel.   
A scream that he barely noticed was his own escaped his lips as the stench of burning feathers reached his nose. The angel pulled back for a moment, shocked at the stench, but quickly replaced their comforting arms around him, rocking the both of them slightly, hoping to distract him from the pain.   
Every fibre of his being was alight with flame, water began to fall on his shoulders, sizzling as it cooled his skin. Somehow in his pain induced state he noticed that the water was tears from the angel. It too all his remaining effort to look up at the angel, whom he knew that he loved more than there yet where words for. The look on the angels face broke the last remaining part of his soul. He gazed into the angels prefect blue eyes and blond hair lit with holy light, before the rancid stench of sulfur filled his being and the world turned dark. 

Aziraphale woke with a start, sweaty and shaking from the dream that had felt so real. It took him a moment to realise that he was still in his favourite armchair in his apartment above the bookshop. He sat there stunned unable to connect the dots as to what the dream was, especially since angels never dreamt, and how he had fallen asleep in the first place, as the only time he ever slept was when Crowley was over. His thoughts were pushed aside when the said demon reached the top of his stairs, knocking on the open door and holding a take away bag printed with the label of his favourite crepe restaurant and an only particularly drunk bottle of whisky.   
‘ Angel, could I temp you-‘  
‘ yes’ he replied quickly, turning away so Crowley wouldn’t see the tears on his face and before he could return to his dangerous carousel of thoughts.  
Crowley grinned, seeming surprised at the little effort it had required to pull his angel away from his books. Aziraphale fetched the cutlery, wiping his face and forcing his mind to focus on the demon, and the effort he had gone to in bringing him his favourite snack.  
Despite this selfless act from Crowley that would have usually sent him giddy with appreciation and love, his mind kept drifting back to the dream, and how he had felt the pain of the falling angel and yet he knew he was also the angel he had gazed up on.


	2. The Rise of a Demon

“ Won’t it be just wonderfull? We could spend all day, just the two of us. Just imagine! Eden!”  
The angel in front on him spun to face him, his long red hair floating around his shoulders. Beaming, his golden eyes bright with joy, the angel placed their hands in his own. Excitement bloomed in his stomach at the sudden touch, throwing him off balance for a moment before he returned the angels broad smile.  
He raised his eyes to meet the stunning gold of the angels, before lowering them to his lips. He could feel the angels warm gaze on him, as he closed the gap between them and reached a shaky hand to cup their cheek. The angel sighed and placed their own hand in his hair, moving even closer till there was but a breath between them, he could feel the angels heat of desire washing over him in waves.  
Suddenly there was a booming sound louder than any creation had ever hear before, and he felt the angel go slack in his arms.  
‘ R.. Ra.. Raphael’ he gasped trying to hold up the limp angel.  
‘ Raphael, Raphael, please’ he pleaded shaking the angel slightly. His vision began to blur as tears began to from in his eyes. Then it hit him, then stench, like burning feathers, shocked he momentarily pulled back from the angel, before resuming his embrace, tighter than before. Looking up he pleaded with her,  
‘ why, why could you do this, what did they do to deserve this? Don’t you love them? Why?’  
He felt he tears leave his eyes and fall onto the withering angel below him. The angel gazed up at him, once loving golden eyes where now wide and filled with pain and fear. He lowered his face to lean on the angels head,  
‘ I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens,’ he whispered before a bright light blinded him and he lost consciousness 

Crowley shot up straight in his bed, sweat soaking his hair, arms struggling to hold his weight. He flopped back onto his bed running hands through his hair. He hadn’t thought about that night for over 6000 years, it wasn’t something he had particularly wanted to remember. But something wasn’t right, he clearly remembered the pain and the stench, and gazing into the eyes of the only one he had every loved.  
With a jolt he realised that he had just viewed his own falling through the eyes of the other angel, and he was sure it was no coincidence that this memory had suddenly resurfaced. Fear suddenly filled his mind, Aziraphale! Shit! He leaped out of bed, snapping his fingers and miracling clothes on as he hurried out the door grabbing the Bentley keys.


	3. A Small Favour

Aziraphale sat in silence as he ate his crepes, watching Crowley take occasional swigs from the whiskey bottle. Much to his dismay he wasn’t able to fully enjoy the crepes as much as he had wanted to, his mind kept returning to his vivid dream of falling. He knew that it had to mean something, and it was so sudden and had felt so real.  
‘ Angel,’ Crowley had interrupted his train of thoughts ‘ are you.. ok?’ The question was so sincere and honest, that Aziraphale took a moment to reply.  
‘ yes, I suppose it is, ok. It’s just tickity-boo’. That last part earn him an eye role and an aspirated sigh from Crowley. The bell of the shop chimed, and Aziraphale excused himself and went down stairs, his troubled mind followed swiftly behind.  
When he returned Crowley had spread himself out on the couch, slowly spinning the virtually empty bottle of whisky between his hands. Aziraphale knew he needed some answers, or he might go simply mad.  
‘Crowley, dear’ he began, placing himself neatly on the couch next to Crowley. The demon look up at him expectantly,  
‘ I had this strange, um, er.. dream’ Crowley suddenly sat up, all of a sudden sober. He raised his eyebrows above his glasses, indicating that the angel should go on.  
‘ I dreamt that I, well, that I fell.’ Whatever Crowley had expected the angel to say this definitely wasn’t it. He moved swiftly off the couch and stared out of the window. He removed his glasses and his hands moved to his face, attempting to hide the wave of emotions he knew it would be showing. They both stayed like this frozen for a few moments before Crowley whispered,  
‘ Angels don’t dream, Aziraphale. It must have been a sign, or an omen’ Crowley looked at Aziraphale, his eyes wide and his face white with fear.  
‘Your going to fall...... and it’s all my fault’ Crowley’s voice broke slightly as he finished. That instant Aziraphale realised what much be going through Crowley mind, and the pain and worry he was causing his demon. He closed he space between them and gently pulled Crowley hand away from his face and into his own. Crowley looked shocked but he didn’t pull away.  
‘ I think you miss understood, my dear. I don’t think it was me who fell, it was another angel, only I felt their pain. I was quite strange actually, it would seem that I was the falling angel and also an angel watching. But I can’t quite seem to recall if this event has actually happened or not.’ With each word Crowley’s eyes widened and his hands gripped tighter to Aziraphale’s. Finally realising what the angel was describing, Crowley pulled away and walked across the room, putting distance between him and the angel.  
‘ Angel, I....’ Crowley shook his head  
‘ it’s going to be ok, my dear.’ Aziraphale took a step towards him before hesitating.  
‘ Angel, can I.... can I ask you something. A favour actually.’  
‘ of course my dear’   
Crowley hesitated a moment before replying  
‘ can I stay here tonight, please’.   
Aziraphale sighed, releasing tension he hadn’t even realised he had built up.  
‘Your always welcome here my dear, you know that’. Crowley looked instantly relieved, and practically ran into his angel, embracing him will all the love he had felt for the past 6000 years.  
‘Thank you’ Crowley breathed into the angels ear.


End file.
